


Shut Up

by breakdancingfish



Series: Shut Up Or Else [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Terrible 90s Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3371363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakdancingfish/pseuds/breakdancingfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before they’re allowed to go out on their own, Eggsy and Roxy form a four person team with Harry and Merlin, completing several missions together. Oh, and Eggsy really wants his boss to screw him. No big deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up

**Author's Note:**

> Harry was only kidnapped post-church, everything else is the same.

Of course Eggsy had thought about it. Who wouldn’t think about fucking a handsome, well-dressed gentleman? Actually neither handsome nor well-dressed were terribly important characteristics to Eggsy, but they did mean the possibility was unconsciously considered within seconds of meeting the man who turned out to be his real-life fairy godfather. 

It wasn’t until later that Eggsy learned of a much more attractive trait. Harry was more dangerous with accessories than most men wielding official weapons. And damn, watching him at work was one of the, no, _the_ hottest thing Eggsy had seen in his entire life. 

So yes, Eggsy had consciously wanted in those perfectly tailored pants from the moment he could process Harry becoming the Black Prince’s one-man wrecking crew. But he fully intended to keep his desires purely in the realm of fantasy. Recalling the precise movements, imagining them being applied to his own body, agile hands smoothly bending him to their will… picturing such details was to be reserved only for a painfully hot shower or perhaps a soundproof room. After all, taking action to convert his thoughts into reality certainly wouldn’t be proper for a Kingsman. 

Eggsy was up to the challenge though. In training, he’d proven himself capable of remaining cool in the face of death multiple times. Facing his crush on a daily basis, working with him in close proximity, would be no problem. Except for the fact that no one seemed to mention this plan to Harry. 

***

They found themselves on the run. Not from their target’s bodyguards mind you, but from some assholes who didn’t like Eggsy’s shirt, apparently assuming he was a supporter of the local baseball team’s archrival. He didn’t even care for cricket, much less that American abomination, and the suggestion that he didn’t know what they were talking about wasn’t taken lightly. 

However, as Merlin informed him via glasses, making a scene wouldn’t be conducive to completing the mission. Thus as Harry slowly made his way toward the door, Eggsy gradually followed. And the fanatics in turn followed him. Their pace quickened once outside yet the distance between parties wasn’t growing. 

“How about we never go on assignment in the States again?” Eggsy asked. “Let’s just knock ‘em out in the next alley.”

“I’ve got a slightly less violent plan actually,” Harry said, gesturing toward a square full of people. 

“Stunning _is_ less violent, they continue living!” 

The newest recruit looked back at their pursuers when Harry didn’t respond. Some street dancers had delayed them by just enough time to get lost in the crowd. But Harry sat at a bench. 

Eggsy managed to say, “What the bl–” before Harry pulled him down onto his lap, grabbing his collar to bring his torso in closer. With no other viable options, Eggsy straddled Harry’s legs and became distinctly pleased with himself for not going freaking right out. After the shortest possible staring contest, Harry brought his mouth towards Eggsy’s neck but stopped just short of making contact. “No seriously, wha–” Eggsy tried again, this time stopping when Harry’s teeth began dragging along his skin. He automatically tilted his head to the side to provide better access. 

Task at hand completely forgotten, Eggsy found himself torn between wanting it to end before he did something he’d regret and wanting it to go on forever just for the chance to do something he’d regret. He couldn’t really see anything from his angle anyway so he closed his eyes, attempting to memorize the moment. Suddenly the moment changed when Harry switched to actual biting. He must have let out some kind of gasp or moan or foul language of choice because Harry swiftly covered Eggsy’s mouth with his palm. Damn, this was going to provide daydream fodder for _months_.

“They’re gone.” A more disappointing phrase was never uttered. Eyes open and looking around again, Eggsy concluded he really should have taken that opportunity to put his hands in Harry’s hair, mess it up a bit, as he rather looked as though nothing had happened. Knowing he needed to stand, Eggsy delayed by making an elaborate show of putting himself back in order. It was then that he noticed he’d changed clothing. 

“Hey, how’d you make my shirt purple?” Harry reached for his collar once again, this time slowly demonstrating how turning a button caused the fabric to cycle through a variety of hues. Eventually Eggsy stopped watching the shirt and only saw Harry’s fingers, wondering just what other tricks they could perform. “Are you also capable of changing my trousers?” 

“That you have on right now? No.” The corner of his mouth curved up the tiniest bit into that typical Harry smirk. “Besides, I wouldn’t want you to be in need of changing them right now anyway.”

Eggsy’s eyes went wide. Hold up. Did… did Harry just insinuate… and does not right now mean _some other time_? The smirk went nowhere.

“You two are welcome to return.” Merlin’s voice brought the men back to reality. “Or not. Lancelot has almost finished the job.”

***

Roxy intercepted the target. The next day’s headline: EXCLUSIVE! JK ROWLING’S SHOCKING NEW HAIRSTYLE!

***

When Eggsy told Roxy all about the incident, she was of no help at all. 

“You two should have been fucking ages ago. Just make a move already.” 

“Oh certainly, because a sexual relationship with my superior is absolutely appropriate.”

Roxy rolled her eyes at him. “If you’d rather snark your way to a solution, go ahead. But if you ask me, no one will care as long as it doesn’t affect your work. Not to mention there’s a very good chance it _will_ affect your work if you do nothing.”

“How do you figure that?”

“Well,” she started, illustrating with her hands, “If you’re getting some on a regular basis, then you won’t be distracted when such moments come up on a job.” She then gestured a lightbulb coming on above her head. “Or maybe if you’re with someone else, you’ll stop fixating on Harry.” 

“Like that would be fair to anyone! Besides, rebounds are for post-breakup, not when nothing has happened at all.” 

“Fine, if you won’t take either part of my advice, then just sit at home with your dog doing nothing and drowning in your sorrows.” 

Eggsy punched Roxy on the arm. “I’ll admit you’re right that I need to take my mind off things. Wanna go see a movie or something?” 

Okay, so Roxy might not have assisted with Eggsy’s infatuation dilemma, but her willingness to sneak into additional films turned out to be exactly what he needed. 

***

“Argh, they just had to take the suspenders, didn’t they?”

“Eggsy, the suspenders do nothing more than hold things up.”

“Yeah but the suspenders look so nice.”

“Eggsy, you can’t even see me.”

“Who said anything about you? The suspenders look damn good on me.” Eggsy smirked to himself. Maybe reminding Harry of just how well he cleaned up shouldn’t have been his top priority right then, but it wasn’t like they were doing much of anything else. 

Their captors had taken everything. Shoes, socks, belts, the aforementioned suspenders, not even their current underwear was their own. Their t-shirts were from one of those plastic-wrapped multipacks. Eggsy was pretty sure they only got jeans because the nearest store didn’t have multipack bottoms. Thank goodness, the room was freezing. 

“Tell me Eggsy,” came Harry’s voice from behind him, “If the suspenders could do something, what would you want the suspenders to do?”

“Hmm… good question.” Eggsy pondered, but it didn’t escape his notice that Harry was trying to get his mind off their current situation. Hands tied together behind their backs, feet tied to the chair legs, chairs bolted to the floor. There would be none of that breaking the chair business here. His left foot was asleep. “What would you want the suspenders to do Harry?”

“All that’s coming to mind is redundancy. Additional tracking device, hidden storage for extra batteries and assorted currency, various features currently covered by other items.” 

“Not bad. Better than what the suspenders do now anyway.” Eggsy noticed a shadow in the middle of the light under the door. A face peered in through the small window but was immediately gone. “Just got checked on again. Different dude this time.”

“Thank you Eggsy.” Harry clutched both his hands. They were enough to warm Eggsy’s entire body though he knew Harry’s temperature had nothing to do with it. His arms were jerked to one side and backward as Harry’s head leaned back against Eggsy’s. “Such amateurs.” 

“Isn’t everyone an amateur compared to you?” It was a good thing Harry was undoing his own side of the rope first, there’s no way Eggsy wouldn’t have reacted to his wrists being repeatedly rubbed against his zipper. The mere knowledge that some part of him was that close to Harry’s crotch was far more exciting than it should have been. All too soon the movement stopped and Eggsy’s hands were released. Instantly the cold returned. 

Eggsy began untying his left foot first, stretching his entire leg in attempt to restore some feeling to it. Before he could start on the right, Harry was on his knees in front of him, fingers nimbly loosening the knots. Every brush to his skin was like an electric jolt. He would have protested, said he could do it himself, but Eggsy wasn’t going to lose a second of that visual. It wasn’t the first time he’d seen Harry’s arms, but it was such a rare occurrence that it was always savored. 

Not protesting turned out to be the right call. When Harry finished, he began massaging Eggsy’s ankle. _Fuck._ He suspects his eyes rolled to the back of his brain permanently, where he envisioned being tied to Harry’s bed, being used in the best ways, being pampered afterward… until Harry started wrapping the rope back around his foot. 

“Not sure that’s the right way to go about our getaway,” Eggsy pointed out.

“It’s for appearance only. When they bring food, we attack.” 

“You’re right, as always.” Eggsy caught Harry’s eyes for the first time since entering the room and as always, they were unreadable. 

The door slammed open. Eggsy prepared to dive at their assailant, but their assailant turned out to be Roxy. 

“Get dressed,” she instructed while tossing them each a bag of new clothes and weapons. She left. 

“Hey Harry.” 

“Yes, Eggsy?” 

“What if the suspenders could turn into handcuffs?” 

***

Roxy killed everyone. The next day’s headline: GENETIC LAB CREATES SHARK BIRDS!

***

“Eggsy! We live together and yet I never see you? It wouldn’t hurt you to call sometime. Or come see your sister. And then I wouldn’t have to leave obnoxious voicemails telling you to call sometime. Or come see your sister. Anyway, love you Eggsy, bye!”

It was true, he did spend more of his downtime at HQ than his new house. He couldn’t help wanting to learn everything he could. Plus he figured if he kept pestering Merlin he’d get taught how to fly a plane eventually. 

But he couldn’t think of a valid excuse so Eggsy surprised his mother for dinner. He made reservations at one of those posh places she’d always talked about wanting to try back before he got his new job with all the perks. Of which she knew none of the details, making navigating conversation difficult. He’s sure she had suspicions there was more going on, but trusted it would be quite some time before she finally connected the dots. 

“Hasn’t it been over a week since you slept at home?” 

Closer to two. “Um, I don’t think so. I mean, sometimes I’m in so late and out so early that you don’t even know I’m there.” 

“Right.” She adjusted the napkin in her lap, taking long enough that Eggsy thought he was in the clear. He wasn’t. “I just don’t understand why you wouldn’t introduce me to your girlfriend.” 

“Wait, what? Why would you think I have a girlfriend? Let me tell you, I am single. Pathetically so.” 

“You’re never home, the bed is never unmade so don’t give me your excuses.” 

“Maybe I started making it upon exiting it! Wouldn’t that be the correct thing to do?” 

Their server brought the first course. As plates were positioned and drinks refilled, Eggsy was impressed with both his mom’s silence and her piercing glare. 

“Look Eggsy, I’m proud of all the changes you’ve made in your life recently. But some things will never change. And mothers have intuition about these things.” She paused as though waiting for a confession. Eggsy had nothing to confess, at least nothing relevant to the current line of questioning. He shrugged. 

They ate their food in silence. When the dishes were cleared and their mouths were no longer busy, his mom took a different approach. “So if you’re not seeing anyone…”

“There’s no if. I’m not.” 

“…then you won’t mind being set up.” 

Eggsy ran his hand through his hair. “Please don’t do that.” 

“Why not? She’s so nice. Her name is Stacy, she works at that candy shop that’s next door to the dentist, she seems smart but now that I’m telling you this I realize it doesn’t take a genius to work a cash register. But nobody’s perfect!” 

“I appreciate what you’re trying to do, but no thank you.” 

“You’d better have a damn good excuse.” 

Eggsy’s other hand joined the first. He quickly debated if he should have Roxy pose as his girlfriend. He knew she would, but he would hate using her like that. He was leaning toward telling the truth. Partially. “There is someone.” 

“I knew it!”

“Someone I like, but I can’t do anything about it.” 

“Oh sweetheart, I’m sure that’s not true. Why don’t you tell me all about it? I’m sure we can figure something out.”

He removed his hands from his hair. He looked his mother in the eyes and his voice dropped to a whisper. “He’s my boss.”

She reached across the table and took his hand in hers, stroking her thumb against the side. “What’s more important Eggsy, this man or your job?”

He opened his mouth to respond, but promptly closed it, not knowing the answer. If Eggsy weren’t a Kingsman, would it even be possible for him to have Harry? “I don’t know.” 

***

“He’s catching a redeye after the reception,” Merlin said. “This is the last chance to take him out before disaster strikes.” 

The operation was to be relatively simple. The father of the bride consumed the pen poison at lunch, so getting it into his system was no longer of concern. The trick would be to activate it at just the right time: as he was eating or drinking so suspicion was misdirected, and as the agents, or rather their covers, had alibis. Piece of cake. 

Not really. When the cake is served, everyone’s looking at the happy couple. When toasts are made, everyone’s looking at the person making the toast. It was getting late and Eggsy knew he’d have to create a diversion soon. Roxy had been chatting up some moderately attractive bloke all evening so he wasn’t worried about her. Hell, she looked so good she could have stayed in a corner the entire time and everyone would have remembered. Eggsy jumped in when the Macarena started but Harry had remained seated, and hadn’t done a single memorable thing all night. 

The floor mostly cleared as a slow song started up, and a few couples took their places. Eggsy returned to his chair and asked, “Harry, what exactly do you have in mind?”

“Quite frankly nothing until the man resumes drinking his champagne. He hasn’t touched it in half an hour, haven’t you noticed?”

“Yeah, but if he happened to pick it up while I was dancing, I was prepared now wasn’t I?”

“Some of us just aren’t equipped with your unique set of skills, Eggsy.” Harry threw back the remainder of his glass, which Eggsy had thought was just water but was starting to doubt that. “Let me assure you, your moves were far from a waste of time. They did provide immense entertainment.” 

This time it was Eggsy’s turn to retain the poker face. “Whom exactly did I entertain? Couldn’t have been _you_ taking pleasure in watching me shake my ass.” He knew it was dangerous flirting so openly, but that was probably precisely why he did it.

“On the contrary, Merlin specifically commented that with a somewhat tighter wardrobe, we could use you as bait on a wide variety of field operations.”

“Which he noticed through your gaze.”

“Touché.”

Eggsy got an idea. Maybe not the greatest idea ever, but if the research on the target was correct, it wasn’t a terrible one either. Not to mention that Harry was due for some teasing. He walked over to the DJ and made a request accompanied with a generous amount of cash. That guy would be drinking one way or another. It must have taken a moment to queue up the new track, the volume came back up a touch late. 

_…my love, love’s going to leave me_

A few groans came from the crowd along with a few giggles. No turning back now, Eggsy began rhythmically swaying to the beat, making his way toward Harry throughout the intro. If other people were looking, he had no idea because he couldn’t see anything else. He was directly in front of him as the lyrics came back.

Eggsy lifted the bottom of his shirt up to the top of his chest as soon as the word was first said. Some cheers came from various parts of the room so the plan seemed to be working. At “hurts” he ripped the buttons apart, then slowly did a 360 to ensure everyone got a good view. He reached his arm toward the table just beside Harry’s head, which was naturally calm as ever. Eggsy grabbed his drink and finished it in one gulp. 

He probably had the audience fooled well enough, but he really didn’t have a clue what he was doing. If the song didn’t specifically dictate acting like a model on the catwalk, he would have just done more of the same until someone stopped him. But of course that part didn’t last long. Eggsy promptly set to undoing Harry’s tie, determining that not only should Harry be more involved, but that he was going to exploit the situation on a personal level as much he possibly could. 

Tie completely pulled off and twirling in his hand, Eggsy lamented over the lack of a nearby hat. Before he could select his next move, a loud shriek was followed by, “Is anyone here a doctor?!”

***

Roxy had utilized the pen in her clutch. The next day’s headline: ANDY MURRAY HATES STRAWBERRIES!

***

“Merlin! My man!”

“No.”

“Come on Merlin, that’s no way to greet your best pal!”

“Stop talking Eggsy.” 

Eggsy pouted. Merlin didn’t look. Different tactic then. “I brought you a present!”

“No. Just fast forward to where you ask me to teach you to fly today, and I tell you I can’t teach you to fly in one day, and you beg like a child just to be taken in the cockpit and told what everything does, and I tell you I have much more important duties than babysitting a child. And now we conduct ourselves like normal adults. Hello Eggsy, how are you today?”

“Not bad, how are you Merlin?” 

“Peachy. Percival managed to break his mic so I’m now tasked with lip reading the entire recording of his last meeting.” 

“You’re kidding, right? Don’t we have like a team of people who book any commercial travel and translate shit when we can’t be bothered and an entire lip reading department?” 

“Yes, yes, and no.”

“Damn.” Eggsy watched Merlin work for a while: scrubbing back and forth through the footage for a single sentence several times, checking Percival’s summary of the conversation, transcribing the likely results. “If he summarized it, why do you need to do this?”

“Well he didn’t memorize it and details are important and we like to be thorough.” 

“Speaking of important details,” Eggsy tried to lighten the mood, “Harry said you like my ass.” 

“Indeed, that would be an excellent example of you ignoring the details.” 

“He might not have said that verbatim, but I can read between the lines.” 

“You read between the wrong lines Eggsy. I was trying to help you out.” 

Eggsy furrowed his eyebrows. “How’s that?”

Merlin stopped his project for the first time since Eggsy arrived. “Would you like to tell me to my face that making Harry Hart jealous wouldn’t be beneficial to you?”

Eggsy gaped. “No I would not like to tell you that to your face but thanks for asking!”

“You’re welcome.” 

“Did Roxy tell you?”

“I didn’t need Roxy to tell me.” 

“Fuck.” He got up and started to leave, but Eggsy returned with another question. “Am I kicked out if I do anything about it?”

“I don’t know.”

“What the fuck Merlin, how can you not know?”

“It doesn’t happen often enough for a standard operating procedure to be in place.” 

“Okay, well what do you _think_ would happen?”

Merlin was silent long enough that Eggsy thought he was being ignored, but after typing another line he turned and said, “I _think_ it would all depend on how Harry would react. How do you _think_ Harry would react? Or more importantly, can you get to a point where you _know_ how Harry would react?”

Eggsy was pretty sure he already knew. He just needed that little push from pretty sure to sure. “Merlin, you’re a genius, I love you, I promise not to pester you about the plane the next time I see you.” 

“I know, I know, and I’ll believe it when I see it.” 

***

“I must admit, Roxy has no competition for Kingsman who looks best in a bikini.” 

“Come now Harry, if you’d told me there was an award I would have been first on the bikini sign-up sheet.”

Eggsy and Harry were really just there for backup. The free drinks while lounging by the pool didn’t hurt either. Roxy only needed the asset to invite her to the next night’s gala. Judging by the gawkers, it would be done the very second he arrived. 

“The package is on it’s way,” Merlin informed Roxy through her earrings. 

The cabana boy brought another round of drinks as they were waiting. Eggsy asked for an extra umbrella, which he placed behind his ear. 

“Adorable,” Roxy said.

Harry added, “I was thinking sexy, but then I’ve got somewhat of a fetish for your ears.” Eggsy gave Roxy a look, attempting to convey _this is what I have to put up with!_ Roxy just shook her head. 

“Lay off, he’s here.” Eggsy indicated where the guy had just taken a seat on the other side of the pool. Without a word, Roxy jumped in and started doing laps from side to side. They watched her hypnotic strokes. “Was Roxy the first female to be recruited?” 

“No, she’s actually the third. The Galahad before me was the second.”

“Must have left some interesting shoes for you to fill.” Roxy had exited on the other side and introduced herself to their man with an excuse about forgetting her towel. “Can I ask you a question Harry?”

“I’m sure you can.” 

“Is there any particular reason you’re always flirting with me?”

“Well, it keeps you on your toes, does it not?” 

“I guess.” 

Harry sat up and turned to face Eggsy. “In our line of work, you have to be prepared for anything. You never know when a mark might throw you off your guard.” He put his legs back on the chair and reclined again. “But I do also enjoy it.”

Well that was a waste of time. Eggsy slowly sipped his drink, refusing to look directly at Harry over there in his swim trunks. He wouldn’t give him the satisfaction, peripheral vision would have to suffice. Once he’d emptied the glass, Eggsy decided that Roxy was taking too long. “I’m gonna go get Roxy to reject me.” 

Eggsy took the longer route around the pool so they wouldn’t see him coming. Roxy avoided breaking character as he put his umbrella behind her ear. “Hey girl,” he greeted her, giving no attention to what’s-his-name. “How about we get out of here? My room has a great view.”

“Every room here has a great view,” she said. 

“Oh yeah? I doubt that. Not every room has me.” 

“Take a hint bro, she’s not interested.” It speaks. 

Eggsy couldn’t just walk away now. “I’m pretty sure she can speak for herself.” 

“I can, but he’s right, I’m not interested.” 

“Forget this guy, I’m much more interesting.” Direct attack, shouldn’t be long.

The dude got right in Eggsy’s face. “See how this interests you.” Two hands pushed against his chest, and Eggsy went backwards into the pool. He swam underwater back to the other side. Pulling his arms up to rest on the side, he started splashing toward Harry, not quite making it far enough to hit him. 

“That went well.”

“I know, right? Roxy turning me down is a breeze. Come help me out.” 

“So you can pull me in? I think not. Help yourself out.”

Eggsy started doing laps from side to side of the pool. No other play was coming to mind. He was warming to the idea of just giving up and moving on. Their quartet would be coming to an end soon, and if Eggsy wasn’t constantly around Harry then he could get over him. Solid plan. 

Except that did mean there was no time like the present. He stopped toward the middle and checked on Roxy, who seemed distinctly more cozy with Mr. Gala than previously. Returning to his side of the pool, Eggsy pushed himself out at just the right angle for his boardshorts to reside inappropriately low. He ruffled his hair as he walked back toward his seat, and as he passed Harry produced a fountain of water onto his chest. 

“You’re a punk.” 

“That’s what you get for not swimming with me.” They noticed Roxy leaving, male accessory in tow. Merlin informed them she was likely to be handed an envelope at his room so the guys packed up their things as well. 

Eggsy made a spectacle out of drying his hair. “Oh, I almost forgot, could you drop this in the tip jar?” he asked while handing Harry a twenty. He took it wordlessly and walked away. Eggsy quickly grabbed everything and joined Harry as he was walking back. Just as he was thinking there wouldn’t be a clear spot, they rounded the final corner and Eggsy pushed Harry into the pool. It might not have been the most productive activity, but at least the view was good. 

***

Roxy got the invitation. The next day’s headline: COFFEE LAWSUIT DECISION IS HOT!

***

“Eggsy.”

“Roxy.”

“Are you superstitious?”

“Depends. Never had a problem with black cats. Obviously don’t mind breaking mirrors. But I won’t walk under a ladder if I can avoid it.” Eggsy took a sip of his beverage. “Why do you ask?”

“Well, I know some people think discussing negative possibilities is a jinx that will make them happen, but I believe that if or when they do happen you’ll then be better prepared for them.” 

Eggsy nodded. “Makes sense. What’s on your mind?” 

Roxy sighed. “Eventually one of us will die.” 

“We’re both going to die.”

“Not just you and me us. Kingsman us. And provided it’s not you or me, we’ll have to present candidates.” 

Really Eggsy knew this in the back of his mind, but still hadn’t been concerned enough to consider his possibilities. He just hoped it would be far enough in the future that he would have encountered someone at least moderately qualified. Maybe so far in the future that it would be because of someone’s retirement, not someone’s death. Not Harry’s death. Shit. 

“I’m taking your lack of response to mean you don’t already have someone in mind.” She was staring at him, probably had been the entire time he was thinking. 

“That is an accurate deduction.”

“I’ve got a few cousins, each with pros and cons. Not sure how I would pick just one.” 

“First, there’s a very good chance you could pick two and give one to me. And second, you don’t know what will happen to them between now and then. Sounds like a…” Eggsy paused to recall the correct phrase. “An exercise in futility.” 

“You speak the truth.” Roxy took a drink. “So smartypants, any brilliant ideas come to you since I brought up the topic?” 

“Nah. I’ll probably just stumble in the nearest gym, swipe a client list and go with the first Gareth or Tristan I find.” Eggsy made sure to look at Roxy before adding, “I wouldn’t rule out a Gwen either.” 

She smiled. 

***

Once at the shop, Eggsy confirmed that Harry had yet to arrive. Late as usual was good. He needed the time to recharge his ring. It was up to 93% when Harry walked through the door. “It isn’t against the rules for us to respond to a summons separately, Eggsy.” 

“I know,” he confirmed, removing the signet from the charger. “I simply wouldn’t want to delay you anymore than you already delay yourself.” 

“Cheeky.” Eggsy followed Harry to the tri-fold mirror. His hand had been programmed the day after his formal acceptance, but he’d avoided using it at any point after the functionality was tested. Eggsy was aware he had it pretty bad when such an effortless action on Harry’s part was such a joy for him to watch. 

You would think with all their intelligence and resources that Kingsman could cook up a faster elevator, but Eggsy wasn’t complaining. In fact, it served his needs ideally. 

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but your glasses don’t include a prescription do they?” 

“They do not,” Harry said, taking them off. “I do need corrective lenses, but I have contacts in for that.” He folded them and slipped an earpiece in beside his pocket square. 

Eggsy had been looking forward to pulling them off himself, but he supposed there was at least the perk of getting to his goal faster. He slammed his ring against the elevator’s sole security camera, taking it out of commission. “Before you start, I’m aware it’s coming out of my paycheck.” 

“I wasn’t going to say anything,” Harry stated as he came to stand directly in front of Eggsy, which was not part of the plan. “Rather it seems you have something to say to me.” 

Fuck, now he’d completely forgotten what he was going to say. Or do. Somehow Harry was getting closer and closer despite having almost no space between them. 

“Look,” Eggsy started, “I don’t want to get fired.” He lifted his hand to the back of Harry’s neck, finally pushing his fingers into his hair, the feeling of the strands against his skin better than he ever could have imagined. “But Roxy reminded me we’re all constantly at death’s door and I have to do this before I can’t do this.” 

Eggsy raised his heels while pulling Harry’s head to his own. He kissed him. He kissed him slowly, taking in details like how Harry’s lips were slightly chapped, how Harry’s face was totally smooth and maybe he was late because he was shaving, how Harry was speeding things up, wrapping an arm around Eggsy’s body and removing all space between them. 

Maybe Harry had the right idea. Maybe this was a one-time experience and he needed to get as much out of it as possible. Eggsy sped up, focused on new details like how Harry’s teeth felt against his tongue and what beautiful sounds were coming from the back of Harry’s throat. But ultimately he had to breathe and their mouths tragically separated. Their bodies did not. 

“So, how much trouble am I in?” Eggsy joked, but was still nervous about the possible answers. 

“So much trouble.” Harry mirrored him by putting his free hand in the back of Eggsy’s hair. “You’ve been a very naughty boy.” 

“Mmm. I’d love to hear all about how you’ll punish me later. But first I’m gonna need a serious answer before I go mad.” 

“You’re not fired.” 

“Really? No repercussions?” 

“Zero. Except replacing the security camera.” 

“Shut up.” 

Harry said nothing. His mouth was too busy.


End file.
